


A Bath With Rain

by orphan_account



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bath Sex, Cum Swallowing, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, F/M, Ghoulish Rain, Light Choking, Masturbation, Original Fiction, Shameless Smut, Slightly Ghoulish Aether, Spitroasting, Talented Tail Porn ©, Threesome - F/M/M, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 20:23:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18924385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: What starts out as a nice soak in the tub for you becomes a rather dirty affair when Rain joins you and Aether happens to be wandering the halls...





	A Bath With Rain

**Author's Note:**

> *Any possible similarities in this to existing works by other AO3 authors is strictly coincidental and not intentional in any way, period.*

Tendrils of steam rose from the hot water that filled the bathtub. You sighed wistfully as you let yourself sink into the soothing depths, instantly feeling your muscles relax as the warmth seemed to seep into your bones. The small bathroom was only illuminated by candles placed throughout the room, giving it a dim, muted kind of look that was perfect for daydreaming. Closing your eyes, you let the heat of the water lull you into a light sleep.

You were pulled from your slumber when you felt a warm hand settle on your shoulder that gently coaxed you to lean forward. Blinking sleepily, you saw Rain smile down at you, before he settled into the tub behind you and drew you back against his slender, slightly muscled chest. You sighed contentedly when he started to massage your tense shoulders for a few minutes. Afterwards his arms wrapped around your midriff as he swept your hair to one side and pressed a soft kiss to your shoulder before his calloused hands slowly drifted upwards.

 

Kneading your breasts sensually, he elicited a sharp intake of breath from you when he pinched your quickly stiffening nipples. Nudging the side of your face with his softly bearded cheek, you turned around so that he could kiss you. When his tongue swiped across your lower lip, you opened your mouth to deepen the languid kiss, luxuriating in the feeling of his tongue tangling with yours.

 

“Don’t tell me you’re already wet for me, love,” Rain murmured as he licked the shell of your ear. “Let’s check, shall we?”

 

Your breathing accelerated as he trailed one hand teasingly down your torso with just enough pressure to let you feel the rough texture of his fingertips. He stopped just above your clit and tauntingly rubbed his thumb back and forth just shy of where you so desperately wanted him, making you involuntarily shudder.

 

“Rain,” you moaned quietly with a slight whine as you looked down to where his wrist was just visible above the water, “stop teasing.”

 

As his hand slid lower, you automatically closed your eyes and leaned your head back against his chest, feeling his chin rest on the top of your head and his hard dick poke your lower back. His hand cupped you for a second before his index finger slid between your folds where it was met with a rush of silky wetness.

 

“My, my...you're impatient today.” You could hear the cocky grin in his voice.

 

Just as you were about to reprimand him, he put his thumb on your clit and drew tight, small circles. A low, appreciative sigh escaped you that turned into a moan when he slid a finger inside your tight cunt.

 

“Mmmm Rain,” you whimpered, enjoying the feeling.

 

A low chuckle disturbed the shadowy room. “You didn’t think to invite me to your little party? I'm a bit offended.”

 

Your eyes snapped open and your head whipped around so fast you almost tore a muscle.

Casually leaning at the door with an infuriating smile on his face was Aether. Your heart seemed to stutter in your chest. How embarrassing. But before you’d managed to form a coherent sentence, given that Rain had kept rubbing maddeningly slow circles onto your nub, your lover addressed his bandmate.

 

“I figured you’d be busy doing whatever with Omega since he's home again. She’s deliciously tight and wet...in case you were wondering,” he said off-handedly while sharing a smirk with Aether as he pushed a second finger inside you, making you arch your back. “And soooo responsive.”

 

“Hmmm...I was going to, but I heard someone whimper in the most tantalising way. So being the curious guy that I am, I felt the need to come look. Just to make sure no one’s in trouble or hurt of course,” Aether said in that panty-dropping Yorkshire accent of his.

 

As you chanced another glance, you saw him opening his pants and unashamedly pull out his swiftly hardening cock. He kept eye contact with you as he started to stroke himself while ordering Rain to give your rosy nipples a good pinch.

 

“You like this, lovey? Huh? Rain fingering your greedy cunt while I watch?”

 

You involuntarily licked your lips at him and couldn’t help but buck your hips against Rain’s unyielding fingers.

 

Rain and Aether both laughed at your reaction to them.

 

“She sure is liking it, my hand is drenched in her slickness,” Rain told Aether.

 

“That true? Do his fingers feel that good? I bet you’re craving his big cock, aren’t yeh, baby?” he taunted you before adding, “Rain, be a gentleman and give the lady what she wants. But first get out of the tub. I want to see her.”

 

Rain twisted his fingers in a way that made you see stars for a moment as he pulled them out of you before you felt his hands at your waist and he practically hoisted you out of the tub and pushed you against the sink in front of the mirror.

 

You barely had time to brace your hands on the sink before Rain pushed inside you in one merciless thrust. You clenched around him. Thankfully, you were beyond aroused and it was easy for him to sink into you to the hilt his tail wrapping around your thigh in a spiral,the tip grazing over your mound. Concentrating on the delicious friction from his wonderful cock, you’d almost forgotten the other ghoul in the room until you felt a large, ringed hand squeeze your breast painfully.

 

“Awesome tits! I’ve been wanting to get a handful of these for a while now. You don’t mind, sweetheart, do yeh?” he asked as he took a rosy nipple into his hot mouth and suckled.

 

You were far too busy moaning at the feeling of Rain’s thick cock sliding in and out of you, touching you in all the right places, to answer Aether in any way, shape or form. A sharp slap to your ass made you catch Rain’s gaze in the foggy mirror.

 

“Answer when spoken to,” he commanded.

Aether let out a boisterous laugh at that. “That’s alright, Rainy. Bend her over so she can put her mouth to better use.”

 

Your eyes widened as Rain shuffled the both of you to turn sideways before he put a hand to the middle of your back and pushed you forward until you were level with Aether’s crotch. Automatically, your hands shot forward to support yourself against his thighs while you let out a guttural moan at the new angle that allowed Rain to graze your G-spot with every controlled thrust.

 

“What are you waiting for? Open up, love, and show him what a good little cocksucker you are.”

 

Aether grabbed your chin and dragged the head of his dick across your lips, smearing them with his precum, before he pushed against the seam of your mouth and slid himself inside. Rain made sure to thrust particularly deep into you so that you couldn’t help but moan around the cock that lay heavy on your tongue before you started to actively suck.

 

“Asmodeous!” groaned Aether as he threw back his head and bucked his hips at the vibrations, sliding further down your throat in the process. “If I had known yeh’d take our cocks like this, we’d have done this ages ago. Fuck!”

 

Rain laughed at the pure rapture on his friend's face and sped up his thrusts, effectively forcing you to deepthroat Aether and making you gag while he filled you with his cock. His grip on your hips was tight enough to bruise and Aether had his ringed hand wrapped in your hair, manipulating angle and depth as he deemed fit.

 

“Look at you! Servicing us perfectly like the good girl you are,” Aether said breathlessly.

 

You couldn’t recall having ever felt so full. Rain was fucking you just roughly enough that you felt deliciously bruised. The control the two ghouls had over you turned you on more than you dared to admit.

 

“Come on, love, suck harder,” Aether moaned, “I’m almost there... gonna cum in yeh slutty little mouth.”

 

“And you’re gonna be a good girl and swallow it, aren’t you, baby?” Rain teased you, making sure to keep his deep, hard thrusts even.

 

The wet sounds of you taking Aether as deep as possible filled the room. His hips started to stutter before you mouth was flooded with his cum, which you obediently swallowed.

 

“Swallowed it yeh most certainly did!” Aether exclaimed proudly as you continued to suck, cleaning his still throbbing length before he pulled away.

 

“Good girl” praised Rain, moving harshly inside you, as he slowly but surely approached his own orgasm.

 

“That wasn’t so bad now was it?” Aether asked softly. “And since I’m a gentleghoul I’ll return the favor.”

 

He zipped up his pants and then knelt down in front of you, draping one leg over his broad shoulder, as Rain pulled you back against his chest, securing an arm around your waist while the other hand wrapped tightly around your throat, choking you just slightly.

 

“Can’t get enough?” you taunt Aether.

 

Aether’s sharp, white teeth gleamed in the dim room. “I never turn down pussy,” he replied with a wink up at you.

 

He didn’t lose any more time before his lips closed around your engorged clit and he started to suck. The keening sound that came out of your mouth at his actions was accompanied by the reflex to pull back because it was almost too much, but that only made you impale yourself on Rain’s cock, who made sure to push you towards Aether’s mouth with deep, brutal thrusts. Your thighs started to tremble at the exquisite sensations running through your body and when Aether used his forked tongue to spell his name across both sides of your clit, you clutched Rain’s arm so hard that your nails left indentations.

 

You were teetering dangerously on the precipice of a powerful orgasm when Rain slammed into you for the last time, spilling deep inside, and Aether let his teeth graze the sensitive underside of your clit just so, which pushed you completely over the edge with a deafening scream.

 

Going limp in Rain’s arms, you were barely aware of Aether pressing a kiss to your mound before he stood up and left with a mumbled “Off to get me own play toy for the night."

 

You felt Rain drag his thumb gently across your throat  then his tail uncoil from your thigh before he turned you around and lifted you to cradle you in his arms. On slightly unsteady legs, he made it to your bed and laid you down before pulling the covers up around the both of you and drew you against his chest. The last thing you registered before succumbing to sleep was Rain kissing your temple.

**Author's Note:**

> This was going to be just Rain and the reader but Aether couldn't abide not being part of the action, so he got to join in. Sigh... The things I do to keep my muses happy, content and (temporarily) sated.


End file.
